(500-1K) Prompts
by Naysa
Summary: Short Jon/Arya drabbles and one-shots (without any sequel or continuation) written for prompts. Rating may vary from story to story.


**Prompt** : I'd like to read a fight between Jon and Arya about them being wrong together because they grew up as brother and sister, where Arya tries to convince him It's not right to be together but Jon for once doesnt care about doing the right thing because he loves her too much.

* * *

"Wrong?" the word leaves his lips harshly and Arya braces herself, her back resting against the wall. Jon's looking at her incredulous, she's refusing to look at him. "We are _wrong_?"

"We were once brothers," her voice is a growl, a demand to be heard. She's furious, he can see, but he's not sure why. He has the feeling she's furious with their situation and not with him at all.

Jon shakes his head. "You cannot be serious."

Her eyes raise this time, the rage making them glint like melted steel. "What makes us different than the Lannisters?"

He huffs, or maybe is more of a laugh. He's not sure, he's just shocked and amused and enraged at the same time. "We are _not_ brother and sister!"

"We were once! We grew up as brother and sister."

His jaw clenches, his muscles tense. He pronounces the next words carefully, struggling to get them out as words and not as barking. "But we are not."

"No, you are right. I'm a Stark, you are a Targaryen. Maybe that's what pushed you to love me in the first place. The fact that I was your sister what truly woke your desire," she's sneering at him, her voice cruel and cold, and Jon just cannot believe her nerve.

 _How dare you question my love for you_ , he wants to scream at her, but this time the rage is so big he can't speak. Her hands are trembling and he knows that statement just came out of her insecurity, her fear; because it doesn't matter how strong she is, how deadly and self-sufficient she is, Arya stills battles her demons and her insecurities with all the fierceness she can muster.

It's that thought what turns his burning rage to a residing warmth and he's moving before he realizes what he's doing. In two large steps his chest is against hers and Arya inhales suddenly, surprised, the sound of her breath resounding like the swing of a blade against fresh air. His mouth is on her and she's kissing him back with desperation. It doesn't _feel_ wrong at all. Her hands grab the fabric of his shirt with strength and he's kissing her with wild abandon, lips and teeth and tongue making him shiver in pleasure. She bites, and scratches and—even though she's not pushing him away at all, even though she's actually pulling him closer, even though she's kissing him just as eager as he is—it still feels like she's fighting him.

He breaks the kiss to breathe and her fingers twitch in his shirt, like she's afraid to let go. Their breath is ragged and their hearts are beating wild, one against the other. Like it should always be.

When he finds the hold of his control again, he speaks.

"You are in my veins and I can't get you out. Don't ask me to get you out," she shivers with his words and Jon brushes his lips against hers. Arya immediately opens her mouth, a breath rushing to her lungs. "Not now."

"We were once brothers," she insists but this time is oh, so weak. He loves her stubborn heart, even when she's trying to deny him.

"Brothers, lovers, who cares what we were, what we are? We are, Arya, that's it." Her hands tighten even more on his shirt and he knows she's using so much strength they must be hurting right know . He doesn't move and waits for her to realize that there's no way of ending them and there was no way of avoiding what has happened. _Brothers or lovers, with us what's the difference?_

Her fingers relax until they let go and her right hand finds his, their fingers intertwining right next to her head, her knuckles resting against the wall. Jon softly parts her legs with his knee and her right leg bends to rest against his hip. Her flesh is so warm, the thin shift sliding up her thigh, he desperately wants to dig his fingers in her skin to feel the pulse of her heartbeat in his fingertips.

"You were once so keen to do the right thing."

"I still am, don't you see? For me loving you is the only right thing I can do." Arya releases a sound that's partly a sight, partly a moan; and he can see the last thread of her resolve shredding in the light of her eyes. Jon smiles. "You were once so keen to follow your heart."

She laughs and he knows the fight is over; he knows her doubts are gone though he doesn't understands where they came from in the first place. He always thought that, if either of them would feel guilty about their current relationship, it would be him. It would be his desire to be honorable like his uncle Ned what would push him to try and end this. Maybe it was that thought what made him realize so quickly that they were unavoidable, unstoppable. _Brothers or lovers, with us what's the difference?_

"I still am, don't you see?" she whispers faintly and her lips brush his with her words. She smiles. "My heart has always been a challenge."

He drowns his laugh in her mouth, kissing her with burning passion. _Such an exquisite challenge._


End file.
